Some conventional mobile devices such as wireless phones, ebook readers, media players, tablet computers, wearable computers (e.g., glasses and watches) and neural gaming devices may have a display device that can be used for games and the like. However, the processors in some of these mobile devices may not have sufficient processing throughput to render complex graphics (e.g., 3-D first person-style graphics). Also, many mobile devices have touch sensitive displays, but these displays may not be ideal for playing games in which a user may want to have maximum visibility of the screen area.
Also, some mobile devices may not have expandable memories and may have limited communication interfaces that are not able to connect with more advanced protocols (e.g., 4G LTE) that may be required or helpful when playing an online game that may require transmitting large amounts of data (graphics) via the Internet.
Further, conventional electronic device cases may be passive coverings for protecting an electronic device held within a case. Many portable electronic devices, such as wireless phones tablets, media players, electronic book players and the like have touch sensitive screens. A limitation of these conventional devices may be the amount of surface area available for use as a touch device. Also, another limitation may be that a user's hands or fingers may at least partially obstruct the screen of a device when interacting with a touch sensitive display.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above-mentioned limitations, among other things.